


Капитан Сказочник

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Candle Cove, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Candle Cove - Freeform, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Джеймсе Мориарти есть что-то неуловимо знакомое. Джон почти помнит, как видел его в детстве по телевизору в одной странной детской передаче. Но, разумеется, это просто невозможно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан Сказочник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969270) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.
> 
> Если вы незнакомы с "Бухтой Кэндл", то можете прочесть её здесь:  
> http://barelybreathing.ru/wiki/Бухта_Кэндл

— Знаешь, — вздыхает Джон, прислонившись к стене лаборатории и глядя в потолок, — мне хочется винить во всём Китти Райли. Очень. Но не выходит.  
— Мориарти предоставил ей достаточно доказательств, — соглашается Шерлок. Он с хмурым видом методично бросает к дальней стене и затем ловит мячик.  
— Да, конечно. Но я имел в виду… Он очень убедителен сам по себе. Очень. Когда смотришь ему в глаза, почти… готов засомневаться в собственном рассудке.  
Шерлок перестаёт бросать мячик и поднимает взгляд на Джона.  
— Ты хотел сказать, засомневаться во мне.  
Джон раздражённо смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Разумеется, нет. Сколько раз мне ещё нужно повторить, что я верю в тебя?  
Шерлок возвращается к прежнему занятию.  
— Что тогда? — без особого интереса спрашивает он.  
Джон вздыхает снова.  
— Просто… когда он говорил о своей программе, или что он там вёл… Я готов был поверить в это, понимаешь? Я отчётливо мог представить себе, как он рассказывает сказки детям с телеэкрана, — он, не глядя, знал, что Шерлок уже закатил глаза.  
— Да, Джон, — протягивает Шерлок, — конечно, понимаю. Теперь ясно как день, почему все столь безоглядно верили Ричарду Бруку.  
— Да нет. То есть, не просто представил. Я хочу сказать, я видел его, мысленно. И я почти… мог поклясться, что видел это шоу однажды в детстве по телевизору, — мячик вновь перестаёт отскакивать от стены, и Джон, понимая, как именно сейчас смотрит на него Шерлок, нетерпеливо отмахивается, не отводя глаз от потолка. — Заткнись. Сам знаю, что это абсурд. Но просто… в нём явно что-то есть.  
— «Что-то», — ядовитым тоном передразнивает его Шерлок. — Спасибо, что сказал. Очень полезно знать, что мне нужно остерегаться «чего-то».  
Джон мотает головой. Он уверен в том, что знает, даже если Шерлок не хочет понять его. В улыбке Мориарти есть что-то пугающе знакомое.  
Наверное, думает он, дело просто в его силе убеждения.

\---

— Тебя обманули, — настаивает Гарри. — Однажды тебе придётся признать это. Ты не первый человек в мире, которого обводят вокруг пальца.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь! — рычит в трубку Джон. — Я был там, помнишь, Гарри? Я знал его. Я знал их обоих. Шерлок был моим лучшим другом, а Мориарти привязал меня к бомбе! Думаю, уж я-то лучше тебя знаю, кому верить!  
— Нет, Джон, послушай меня. Брук был актёром! Я наконец вспомнила, откуда я его знаю — он действительно был актёром, вёл передачу для детей!  
— О чём ты? Никакой он не актёр! Он фальшивка. Все его данные были подделкой.  
— Это не так! — возражает Гарри в присущем ей торопливо-серьёзном тоне. — Его показывали по телику! Когда мы были детьми!  
Ему требуется целая секунда, чтобы осмыслить сказанное ею.  
— Когда мы были детьми? — эхом отзывается он. — И что, он ничуть не изменился? Его не могли показывать в нашем детстве, Гарри, он моложе меня. Может, даже моложе тебя, я не знаю.  
— Сказочник, верно? — взволнованно продолжает она так, словно в её словах есть хоть капля смысла. — Я не очень много помню о той передаче, но он там был. Ты должен его помнить, Джон, я уверена, ты тоже смотрел. Там ещё вроде был корабль.  
— Мне пора, Гарри, — отрезает Джон. — Позвоню в субботу, если получится.  
Он вешает трубку, не дожидаясь прощальных слов. В затылке неприятно покалывает, но он притворяется, что не замечает этого.  
Джон теперь проводит большую часть времени — обедает и ужинает в пабе — с Майком Стэмфордом, потому что, например, в отличие от Грега, не всё, что у них есть общего, связано с Шерлоком. А ещё Стэмфорд спокойно воспринимает любое его настроение.  
Говорить о Шерлоке больно, но иногда не говорить о нём ещё больнее. Стэмфорд хорошо понимает это.  
В эти дни Джон, погрузившись в себя, обычно может думать лишь об одном, и, он уверен, все его друзья знают, о чём именно. Но когда Стэмфорд, отхлебнув пива, говорит «Пенни за твои мысли», Джон отвечает первое, что приходит ему в голову помимо «Интересно, избавилась ли миссис Хадсон от лабораторного оборудования Шерлока».  
— Гарри рассказывала мне тут об одной старой передаче, — говорит он, — которую она смотрела в детстве. Она уверена, что я её тоже смотрел. Что-то про корабль. И, мне кажется, там были марионетки. Я вроде помню марионетку-скелета… не знаю. Пустяки, конечно, но почему-то засело в голове. Наверное, я схожу с ума.  
На некоторое время между ними вновь воцаряется молчание. Джону уже кажется, что на этом разговор закончен, но Стэмфорд вдруг прерывает тишину.  
— Ты счёл бы меня сумасшедшим, если бы я сказал, что там был колокол?  
Джон делает глоток.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, — я решил бы, что ты надо мной смеёшься.  
Стэмфорд хохочет.  
— Нет, правда. Кажется, я знаю, о какой передаче ты говоришь. Одно местное шоу. Там ещё была маленькая девочка. В жёлтом, — его лицо просветляется, и он торжествующе щёлкает пальцами. — Пираты! Это был сериал про пиратов, верно?  
Воспоминания становятся чётче с каждым словом Стэмфорда, и Джона это немного пугает. Хотя не должно. Если он сможет понять, о каком шоу говорила Гарри, он сможет доказать ей, что там не было… того, о ком она думает.  
— Название не помнишь? — как можно более беззаботным тоном интересуется Джон.  
Стэмфорд качает головой.  
— Нет, друг. Память у меня уже не та. Но ты теперь хотя бы знаешь, что не сошёл с ума, — улыбается он.  
Они чокаются бутылками в честь этого, и Джон усмехается — но особо довольным себя не чувствует.

\---

Даже с полученной от Стэмфорда информацией, найти в Интернете шоу по запросам «марионетка», «скелет», «пираты» и «девочка» не так-то легко, и он быстро сдаётся.  
Он не говорит об этом ни с кем до тех пор, пока некоторое время спустя не встречается с Молли.  
Лестрад неофициально продолжает порой просить его помощи с тех пор, как… всё изменилось. Совершенно очевидная попытка отвлечь Джона, но это неплохо работает, так что он соглашается с правилами игры. В любом случае, приятно снова увидеть Молли. Джон подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить её на чашку кофе, но он сомневается, что ему будет, о чём говорить во время их встречи, и не знает, как спросить, чтобы это не показалось жестом отчаяния от одиночества. Потому что, видит бог, ему отчаянно одиноко.  
Но ему нравится видеться с ней в морге — звучит странно, но так и есть. Это знакомое им обоим место, и она чувствует себя здесь как дома. Осмотрев труп, как его просил Лестрад, и, сделав пару заметок, он некоторое время болтает с Молли — вернее, Молли болтает, а он слушает. Ему это нравится. Не стоило бы так волноваться, что ему нечего будет сказать за кофе.  
— Эй, я хотел бы задать один странный вопрос, — говорит он, когда речь заходит о том, что в последнее время Молли смотрит по телевизору. Она кивает, её глаза ярко блестят. — Насчёт одного шоу. Странная детская передача. Шла очень давно, ты тогда, наверное, была совсем маленькой.  
— Говори уже.  
— Ну, это был сериал про пиратов, и там были марионетки, и маленькая девочка в жёлтом, и... Наверное, там был какой-то Сказочник. И говорящий корабль, кажется. Гарри о нём вспоминала, но я не…  
— «Бухта Кэндл», — неожиданно говорит Молли.  
— Что?  
— «Бухта Кэндл», — повторяет она. — Так называлось это шоу, — её глаза распахнуты чуть шире, чем обычно, и она с сосредоточенным видом кивает. — Я помню. Её звали… Джейн? Дженет? И она дружила с пиратами. Первый помощник был марионеткой, а капитан — человеком. В смысле, его играл человек.  
— Дженис, — произносит Джон, вдруг осознав, что знает это имя. — Её звали Дженис, — он качает головой. — Сколько тебе было лет? Память у тебя куда лучше моей.  
Молли пожимает плечами.  
— У меня всегда была хорошая память. Но я тоже ничего не помнила, пока ты не начал говорить о нём.  
— Ты сказала, — Джон неуверенно хмурится, — капитан корабля не был марионеткой?  
— Странно, что ты его не помнишь! — радостно продолжает она. — Капитан Сказочник. Он каждую серию рассказывал новую историю. Она должна была чему-нибудь научить Дженис или первого помощника. Думаю, я была в него немножко влюблена, — добавляет Молли со смущённой улыбкой.  
— Я вроде вспоминаю, — тихо говорит Джон. — Но лица вспомнить не могу. Кажется, он меня пугал.  
Молли поднимает брови.  
— Капитан? Там было много чего можно было бояться, но уж точно не Капитана Сказочника. Он обещал защитить нас от Собирателя Кожи.  
— Скелета! — восклицает Джон. — Скелета в шляпе, — и чем больше он вспоминает, тем больше ему становится не по себе. — Молли, ты можешь описать, как он выглядел? Ты его помнишь?  
— Да, это была марионетка, — вздрагивает она. — Жуткая марионетка-скелет в цилиндре и плаще.  
Джон мотает головой.  
— Не Собиратель Кожи. Капитан Сказочник.  
На какой-то момент её лицо приобретает безучастное выражение.  
— Нет, — наконец отвечает она. — Я мало помню. У него были тёмные волосы. И, кажется… у него были добрые глаза. Очень выразительные. Я не помню его лицо, но…  
— Неважно, — вдруг резко заявляет Джон. — Неважно, забудь.  
Молли удивлённо моргает.  
— Да ничего особенного. Просто дай мне минутку, я всё вспомню… Джон, ты в порядке? Ты побледнел.  
— Нет. В смысле, нет, я в порядке, — поднявшись со стула, он неторопливо направляется к двери. — Наверное, съел что-то не то. Забудь про это шоу. Я пытался вспомнить, кто играл Сказочника, и наконец вспомнил.  
— Правда? Кто же это был? — тут же интересуется Молли.  
— Никто, — его голос звучит словно издалека. — Никто из тех, кого ты знаешь, — он надевает куртку на ходу. — Забудь. Пожалуйста, просто забудь.

\---

— Джон, я знаю, вы склонны преувеличивать мои возможности, но…  
— Не пытайтесь пудрить мне мозги, — Джон сжимает телефон с такой силой, что его костяшки белеют. — Только не сейчас.  
— …но вы ведь не можете ожидать, что моё влияние распространяется на территорию странных детских передач.  
— Я всего лишь прошу проверить её.  
— Послушайте, я знаю, вы многое перенесли…  
— Чёрт побери, Майкрофт, не надо обращаться со мной как с безумным! Я не сошёл с ума, и вы знаете это! — он бьёт кулаком в стену, стиснув зубы от досады.  
— Нет, не знаю, — осторожно замечает Майкрофт. — Подумайте о том, что вы говорите, Джон. Подумайте сам. Он был моложе вас. И «был» в данном случае ключевое слово. Он мёртв. Даже если здесь и было замешано какое-то… колдовство, о котором вы толкуете, то это уже неважно. Джеймс Мориарти мёртв.  
— Да, только надолго ли? — кричит в ответ Джон. Нажав на кнопку сброса, он швыряет телефон на диван. Глаза болят, и Джон, крепко зажмурившись, массирует веки. Он не сумасшедший. Он знает, что он не сумасшедший, он знает, он помнит. И, по крайней мере, сейчас, он уверен в том, что знает.  
Шерлок знал бы всё точно. Он не стал бы доверять заурядному мозгу Джона, но он наверняка нашёл бы доказательства. Он смог бы всё точно выяснить. 

\---

Где-то в Швейцарии, в не самом благополучном районе, Шерлок Холмс возвращается в крошечную грязную квартирку и снимает шарф. Он невероятно легко — для самого Шерлока, во всяком случае — приспособился к жизни с Джоном, и, несмотря на то, что прошло несколько месяцев, до сих пор не смог свыкнуться с той тишиной и пустотой, которая встречала его в новом доме.  
Тем не менее, даже в скучной жизни мертвеца есть некоторые маленькие радости.  
Шерлок проверяет часы. Ага, как раз вовремя. Его любимая передача детства скоро начнётся. Он включает небольшой телевизор и забирается с ногами в кресло.  
Комнату наполняет треск помех, и Шерлок, неподвижно замерев на месте, внимательно смотрит на бело-серый экран.


End file.
